ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Charity
Aaron Necaras or Charity, is one of the North City Royal Guard. And represents the Cardinal Virtue of Sacrifice. Appearance Charity is often described as a pinnacle of profession. He has retained his composed appearance even in the mists of battle. He has short soft-black hair green eyes, and a slightly pale complexion. His attire is a black leather jacket with a black v-neck under. He has a red scarf covering his upper chest and lower neck. His pants are tight black slacks with three charm hanging on either pocket. His shoes are simple flat toe black dress shoes. Personality Charity is the Commander and the trainer of the next generation of virtues. As such he is very strict and crucial to his new recruits. Acting as a typical commander demanding respect and perfection out of all his troops and that anything less in absolute failure. But in contrast he has a great deal of compassion for his students, and his rough attitude is merely extreme care. Powers and Abilities Charity is an extremely powerful individual and one of the five Grand rank Masters . Having to train the next breed of virtues doesn’t come with weakness. Despite his rather young age his powers have advanced very quickly and earned himself a hi ranking position in North City. His skill lies in Darkness but to be more exact Celestial Darkness. This darkness comes from the starry night sky and is said to be a very immature form combining light and darkness. *'Celestial Darkness': This from of darkness is much more potent than standard darkness. As in sheer volume and power. Charity is put at a slight disadvantage as he must summon the darkness from the night sky . The darkness fly’s down and comes to his side, but if he is under daytime sky he must summon it from the other side of the planet. Leaving him vulnerable until it arrives. *'Heavenly D': Charity's fires a thin beam of Celestial Darkness from the middle and five beams around the center one. The five beams can act independently or as a whole. *'Cosmic Array': Charity can summon a massive constellation of stars and darkness to fall from the sky and crush his opponents with the force of stars and darkness straight from the universe. *'Galaxy of Burden': Charity can summon Celestial Darkness around him to form a miniature scale of the galaxy in the sky. The galaxy will expand until the streams of stars and darkness to sweep away his opponent. *'High Charity:' Charity's most powerful move, by summoning five white dwarf stars Aaron can control their stellar light to torch his opponent under the most powerful light in existence. After the first phase his stars implode into black holes and adsorb whatever’s left of his opponents into a black oblivion. High Charity can only be used once as the rapid release of cosmic energy destroys the users body. Trivia *Charity's theme song is Alicia Keys - Empire State of Mind Category:Male Category:Heroes